User talk:Ccleanerfan
Me: U in AoS? You: Not in AoS, but TF Me: Are you gonna be one of those people who will disappear from RuneScape because they lost membership? You: No, school is more important that RuneScape. Me: You didn't answer my question...lol You: You didn't read correctly then. First word. Me: No you talked about school. I asked if you were gonna dissappear from RuneScape like my friend Zeldalink when he lost his membership. You: Then I guess this conversation is over until you read correctly. Clearly u did not answer my question on if you were going to disappear from RuneScape if you lost your members. You said you were staying and that school is more important that which i suppose you mean than RuneScape. You just contradicted yourself by saying you will stay on RS as F2P but school is more important than RuneScape. And no I didn't change any part of our conversation. So clearly it is you who should read correctly from this passage as I'm sure thats why you deleted the content from your talk page. 02:13, February 3, 2010 (UTC) :Obviously what you wrote is poorly worded that it would be interpreted differently. A logical answer would be "Yes, cuz school is more important than RuneScape." I am educated enough. I do not appreciate your ways of thinking you are some teacher or such. I have no means of talking this useless conversation. I don't need examples. I'll talk again when you can reword the things you say. Also you have a poor knowledge of the word "no" because no doesnt include you merching. No means you'll never go on. I prefer we do not talk again as you obviously can't stop causing disputes. Good day/night/noon, 05:00, February 3, 2010 (UTC) ::A better way for your response would've been to say that you won't go on as often. No means well...you wont therefore that's is where the confusion took place. 05:10, February 3, 2010 (UTC) :::Thats so funny cuz i remember you saying that school is more important. If it was more important than why are you going on RuneScape? If you're staying on RuneScape but consider school more important, it is a conflicting statement. This discussion is stupid. Please stop messaging me as you are a great annoyance. How about we put it to this conclusion. You're right in your sense. I'm right in my sense. Obviously this is getting annoying as I have no time for you. Since school is so important for you. I suggest you do the same. Kthxbai. 05:20, February 3, 2010 (UTC) ::::Wow such a stubborn man... watch your language though. You obviously need to take some english classes because honestly you have issues. And also, I made a chair from IKEA before and I think its pretty simple but I guess 3 year olds like you don't have the skills to do such a thing. If no was unneeded then there was no reason to type it as I would assume you wouldn't log on much because school is more important. Do I need to clarify this more? You obviously cannot do not read correctly when I tell you to stop the conversation. The logical thing is to block you which I did. You did it to me. See how it feels being on the other side mate. Hopefully when the short ban is lifted, you can follow instructions better. Here let me try it: ::::Do not argue in a discussion in which you can't even support with logic. Do not insult someone else because you can't prove them wrong. 05:32, February 3, 2010 (UTC)